The present invention relates to an electric heater for use, for example, in heat treating travelling sheet material such as printed or lacquered paper.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved electric heater or heater unit primarily for infra red drying purposes e.g. in continuous process operations such as the ink drying of printed or lacquered paper or other material as well as for other drying or heating purposes. The heater may also be used to heat treat a travelling tile or web of polymeric material.
Such heaters are required to have a high heat output such that the whole unit can become extremely hot with the result that servicing of the unit such as heating element replacement can be is necessary.
Particular objects of the invention are to provide a heater capable of more efficient operation as regards heat output and drying action and also whereby the support structure or housing of the heater can be kept in a cooler condition to facilitate servicing and so reduce down time. These and other practical advantages will be apparent from the following disclosure.